<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Regrets by JustJim, Useless_girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138071">No Regrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJim/pseuds/JustJim'>JustJim</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl'>Useless_girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Aged up characters, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Breeding, Clubbing, Detective Stiles, Gay Club, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Omega Derek, Oral Sex, Pining, R (explicit), Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Slash, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Switch Stiles, Werewolves, canon and non-canon elements, handjob, m/m - Freeform, matured Stiles, post-Teen Wolf, secretly in love, sterek, switch derek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJim/pseuds/JustJim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale’s relationship with Stiles Stilinski has always followed a certain pattern. He shows up in the other’s life then soon leaves Stiles behind. But this time, after bumping into Stiles in a gay club in San Francisco and a one-night-stand happens, that pattern finally breaks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Note:</strong> This one-shot story started on my writing partner’s roleplay account as a prompt or rather question about Derek’s character with the “What is he like at social events?” and grew into this story. It is kind of an AU story in our “<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607563">Home Is Where the Spark Is</a>” universe. We hope you’ll enjoy it!</p>
<p><strong>Fandoms: </strong>Teen Wolf, Sterek</p>
<p><strong>Characters/relationships:</strong> Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale</p>
<p><strong>Rating/category: </strong>R (explicit), supernatural, post-Teen Wolf, canon and non-canon elements, Alternate Universe, slash, M/M, Sterek, aged up characters, detective Stiles, matured Stiles, switch Stiles, Omega Derek, switch Derek, romance, pining, secretly in love, werewolves, clubbing, gay club, smut, rough sex, oral sex, anal sex, hand job, knotting, breeding, rimming, aftercare, angst, hurt/comfort</p>
<p><strong>Summary:</strong> Derek Hale’s relationship with Stiles Stilinski has always followed a certain pattern. He shows up in the other’s life then soon leaves Stiles behind. But this time, after bumping into Stiles in a gay club in San Francisco and a one-night-stand happens, that pattern finally breaks.</p>
<p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> This is a product of our imagination and was written only for entertainment and fun. We don’t profit from this fanfiction and we mean no harm or disrespect against any real person, culture or custom that might appear in the story. All original pictures and fictional characters used in the story belong to their respective owners and credit goes to them.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
  <br/>
  <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b0276b76-4182-455a-abee-f06f5760e88c/de419fk-acf17dbe-ea2c-4287-8569-c24d901c5033.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvYjAyNzZiNzYtNDE4Mi00NTVhLWFiZWUtZjA2ZjU3NjBlODhjXC9kZTQxOWZrLWFjZjE3ZGJlLWVhMmMtNDI4Ny04NTY5LWMyNGQ5MDFjNTAzMy5wbmcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.6KpnqQCf0FuJ_iDZZR16Puc-ElF513pVcLW5mr-EUk8">Full-sized pic</a>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>No Regrets<br/></strong>
  <em>by Just Jim &amp; Useless-girl</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Part 1</strong>
</p>
<p>The music was loud, so loud that it vibrated through his chest in these stabbing thumps of vibration. It made Derek grit his teeth tightly together as his brows furrowed to a frown. There was a sweet warm scent of alcohol in the air, the stench of sweat, perfume and make up. It was raining outside because some of the clothing in here had that sour molted scent to if after getting wet.</p>
<p>There were many voices shouting at one another to make themselves heard above the music, animated talks of heartaches, of the promise of sex, the drunken mumbles and bold aspirations. The heartbeats all around him were alleviated in their frantic dancing and grinding and sometimes he'd get a whiff of arousal if he stood too close to catch it.</p>
<p>The drink in his hand was untouched. If he'd open his mouth to taste it then the chemo signals were going to be overwhelming. And it wasn't as if he could get drunk anyways. So he stood in the corner, trying to decide whether he should try to talk to somebody or simply vanish.</p>
<p>"You look like you're plotting murder. You’re scaring people away," his companion laughed even though Derek thought plotting murder wasn't that far off the mark. "No seriously, you're creeping people out. You’re not going to pick up anybody like that," his 'friend' continued.</p>
<p>"Good!" Derek said as he thought about his book on the couch waiting for him, wondering if it would be rude to ditch the party early after he got here half an hour ago. He sighed and pressed into the corner a little more, plotting murder for sure now.</p>
<p>It was going to be his day off tomorrow, so Stiles was like 'to hell with it' and decided to break his usual pattern of work-eat-sleep-work. The sleep was little anyways with a restless mind like his. That's how he had ended up in that gay club, wanting to just have a few drinks and dance a bit. He didn't need anyone to accompany him. The rare occasions he visited such clubs was on his own anyway since he didn't flaunt his bisexuality at the force. Being a detective in a big city like Frisco was a demanding thing and sometimes it was good to let out some steam.<br/><br/>So after drinking a couple of beers and some way too sweet cocktails, Stiles was relaxed and tipsy enough to find himself on the dance floor amidst the warm wriggling bodies. His movements were a bit awkward at first, but once he found the rhythm, they became more coordinated. He didn't care about anyone around him, the strange or appreciative looks he got, he just closed his eyes to enjoy the rhythm and the nice buzzing in his head. To forget about his cases, about his hometown and the people whom he was missing more often than not nowadays.</p>
<p>The positive side of all his lurking meant Derek could watch others unashamed as he hid near the walls to keep attention away from him. There was a sweep across the dance floor where his friend was trying to lure him to with some hand movements which he ignored completely. Derek didn't dance like that, with a sea of strangers around him, bumping and grinding in a mass of bodies. Instead he sipped his drink and let his eyes roam.<br/><br/>There was something familiar about spastic movements he caught on the dance floor, a flash of pale flesh and moles. Dark hair, the familiar eyes closed while the lanky body swayed with the music, grinding itself against whoever was around him and interested. Stiles, all grown up – all grown up and clearly drunk. Of all the places Derek went to, he had to find the human here. Plastered against others.<br/><br/>He should leave; he should go and leave Stiles to it. So he pushed off the wall to do exactly that. Only his feet found themselves going the wrong way, pushing through the bodies to push the male away who had gotten a little too hands on, glaring at the man to make him go. That was about all the plan he had because now... he was on the dance floor. With Stiles.</p>
<p>Stiles was being carried by the music, the bodies and hands against him actually a nice thing. Human touch. A luxury nowadays which he rarely allowed himself to indulge in. Maybe that was part of why he was feeling so down and lonely lately. Maybe he should just have a few more drinks and pick a guy he remotely liked to fuck his brains out along with the tension. Maybe he was just craving touches, which suddenly stopped on his body, so with still closed eyes, he reached out to catch the hands – male hands, good! – to lead them back around his swaying and rolling body in a sensual dance, rubbing and grinding just at the right places.<br/><br/>Yes, this was nice. Whoever the guy was, he was one firm and warm one, but he didn't want to ruin this nice feeling with taking a peek. This was good, this was enough – for now. So he kept grinding against the stranger shamelessly, a happy smile on his face as he threw his head back on a soft moan which was entirely swallowed by the thumping music.</p>
<p>What was happening here?! Derek completely froze for a second when warm clammy hands found his to guide his hands to place them on the swaying hips, feeling the bones shift beneath his sensitive fingers. And <em>oh my god</em>, was that Stiles' ass grinding against his crotch?<br/><br/>Yes. Yes it was. His body had a clear interest in what was happening, much to his dismay because he felt betrayed by the way his pants were tightening even more than they already were. His face was a mask of horror and surprise, probably because his friend further away was frantically holding his thumbs up and signaled for Derek to move.<br/><br/>What?<br/><br/>Oh right, he was on the dance floor, standing still like this was probably really weird with the way Stiles was still coaching him to move. Or he was fine with using Derek like a pole to rub against. He didn't even know it was Derek and that made him frown. Unsure, he glanced at where his hands were, until Stiles had to moan. It took Derek's breath away. Oh god, he shouldn't be liking this. He shouldn't be encouraging this.<br/><br/>His hips moved, grinding along with the sensual gyrations the human made.</p>
<p>"That's more like it..." Stiles giggled more to himself but it quickly turned into another moan once the nice bulge rubbing back against his ass registered in his mind. Oh boy, it was quite a bulge too and Stiles found himself biting down on his lip as he pressed his back against the gloriously firm chest, one of his hands reaching back to hold onto the guy's thigh to steady himself, the other grabbing the yet still hand and lead it under his slightly bunched up shirt at the front, touching his warm and bare skin under the fabric. <em>God yes!</em></p>
<p><em>This was not happening!</em> Derek was touching his friend in a very inappropriate manner, even though Stiles was the one leading the touches and movements. But the human didn't know who he was so he was the innocent in this, a very drunk innocent. Who was moaning like he wanted to be taken right here and it did things to Derek’s pants, sinfully bad things.<br/><br/>Stiles reeked of arousal, so thickly that it made it hard for Derek to think, pun intended. There was warm skin under the palm of his hand, muscles rippling, sweat slicked, a trail of hair trickling at his fingers. He inhaled sharply, taken over by how much he didn't want to be nice, didn't want to be the good guy.<br/><br/>He wanted to taste.</p>
<p>Stiles chose that exact moment to turn around in the guy's arms and put his arms around his neck. He was slightly taller and definitely broader than him. A perfect fit. And now his buzzing mind was curious about his dancing partner. He also smelled somehow familiar, but he couldn't put a finger on it. So as he moaned from their jeans-clad erections finally rubbing together and giving them both some much needed friction, the flushed and slightly sweaty man finally opened his eyes.<br/><br/>Instead of shock, a chuckle left him. "Oh dude, I think they had slipped something in my drink, because I'm seeing someone who definitely wouldn't be here! Not complaining, though. I always liked him more than a friend..." he added with another giggle.</p>
<p>Not the words Derek was expecting when Stiles turned around and realized who he has been grinding against. As if he was a drugged up hallucination. Wait... ‘<em>I always liked him more than a friend’</em>. Those were Stiles’ words. He had liked Derek? Another strangled noise escaped him in the back of his throat. He had never been good with words but right now... what were words again?<br/><br/>"Stiles," Derek breathed, eyes focused on that tempting mouth for a moment before his intense green eyes traced the rest of the face. It had gotten less angular, some of the youth aged off by the years but Stiles still looked young. At least not thirteen any more and more importantly, no longer under aged. "There was nothing in your drink besides alcohol."<br/><br/>Derek hadn't changed one bit, still the same kind of jeans, still the simple shirts paired with a leather jacket. Still the sturdy boots. The same kind of hair gelled back as usual, the perfectly groomed stubble.</p>
<p><em>Stiles</em>… Wait... how did this guy know his name when he never introduced himself? That he remembered... And why did he sound SO much like Derek? Was he...<br/><br/>"Derek?!" he suddenly froze against the other man, their bulges still pressed together, an awkward reminder that this was real... <em>Oh god</em>... Stiles blinked a few times, trying to focus more. The shock was starting to settle in as well as the deepening of the awkwardness. He's been flushed before from the booze and the arousal, but now his whole face, ears and neck turned a deep red under the colorful lights and his skin heated up in record time.<br/><br/>"Oh... Err... Awkward!" he chuckled embarrassed and reminded himself to pry his hands off his friend's shoulders and to reluctantly put some distance between their bodies. "Sorry, I... What are you doing here?" he averted his gaze in his embarrassment. It was just his luck. He's been grinding against his biggest crush like a bitch in heat and worse of it all... <em>oh god</em>... he had to say THAT to him too... Stiles suddenly felt much more sober and devastated and wanted the floor to open up and swallow him right then and there. He... just royally fucked up so, so bad!</p>
<p>It hurt the way Stiles completely froze up when he realized it wasn't some random stranger he had been rubbing himself against but Derek. It made the claim about liking him odd because why would he dislike it when finding out Derek was real and right there? The Hale covered it up by taking a step back, his erection gone by then because of the reaction, which had been more effective than a cold shower. Stiles exuded awkwardness around him now, so stifling that he took a few steps away from him, seemingly to get away from the dance floor.<br/><br/>But it was more to keep his bodily reactions as impassive as his face was. Stiles was drunk, he didn't know what he was doing, so this wasn't directed towards Derek, probably. What <em>was</em> he doing here? At this moment in time, he had no idea. But then he realized Stiles was asking about him being in San Francisco, because this wasn't the Jungle at Beacon Hills. For a moment, Derek had completely forgotten how this was all a game of chance and for a moment he had felt like he had been winning.<br/><br/>Only for a moment.<br/><br/>"I'm visiting some acquaintances." As vague as usual, especially since said friend had ditched because he was nowhere to be seen, no doubt assuming Derek had found his own ride out of here. "You're looking good."</p>
<p>Derek's hasty retreat was something that made Stiles' heart sink with a surprisingly painful skip. Every cell in his body screamed 'NO,' but who was he kidding? Derek Hale has always been out of his league and sure, he clearly remembered one glorious bulge rubbing against him, but that might have been just a bodily reaction to all the friction his little needy bitch of a body caused. The disappointment because of that and Derek's visual retreat and closed up expression was high in the detective. So much for having a good night out. Yeah, right, as if that was even possible for someone like Stiles...<br/><br/>"I see..." Stiles said quietly on a small, unsure voice and blushed again from the compliment, daring to finally meet Derek's eyes which were resting on him despite the fiasco. "Thanks... you look good too." Which was no lie. Derek Hale basically looked the same like in his wettest dreams. Outside he didn't change at all from his handsome hot self, but there was an air of being more... mature around him. And it brought back the usual irregular heartbeat Stiles always had around him. It seemed some things never change.</p>
<p>It's been years since the last time he had seen Derek, but his feelings for this gorgeous and mysterious werewolf never changed and now slammed into Stiles like a train wreck. Too bad nothing ever was going to come out of it. He was good at pining after people who will never want him back. Stiles Stilinski, the king of pining and low self-esteem!<br/><br/>"Want to catch up?" he suddenly heard himself asking, because a part of him didn't want Derek to go just now, even if parting ways right about now was the wiser choice before he'd embarrass himself even more. He felt like that awkward, annoying teenager from years back again. The confident and crafty detective his colleagues knew him as was nowhere to be found. They'd laugh at him if they could see him right now and no doubt would be teasing him for months with it.</p>
<p>Why there was so much disappointment oozing from Stiles was beyond him because Derek wasn't the one who had pulled away as if burned when he discovered who he had been rubbing against. Which, by the way, should have told Stiles that Derek had let him do that, had even been aroused by it. But that little bit of information didn't seem to register with the intoxicated human.<br/><br/>"No, I walked up to you to dance with you so I could leave you with an awkward boner and then bail on you." The Hale snark was in full force, because frankly he was a little annoyed Stiles would think he hadn't changed, that he was still the idiot he used to be back when he had been a young alpha. "Come on, I'll buy you a burger."<br/><br/>Get something greasy in the drunk body to counteract all the alcohol. And to get away from this place because his ass was groped a little too often. Like honey to horny bees. Reaching out, he took Stiles by the wrist to drag him away, not trusting the human not to bump into people and end up sprawled out on the very sticky floor.</p>
<p>Stiles was slightly shocked from the blunt snarky comment and it nearly managed to pull him out of his self-flagging mood. Boy, the highs and lows of being drunk were still strong for him. It could change in a neck-breaking speed, leaving his head buzzing with confusion. Nonetheless, he had a small smile on his face as he let Derek pull him along by his wrist. Those fingers around it feeling like burning into his skin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part 2</strong>
</p>
<p>Luckily the line at the cloakroom wasn't long and Stiles managed to talk Derek into letting him go pee real quick. But aside from these brief stops, they soon found themselves out on the considerably quieter night with some chilly fresh air that did wonders to Stiles.<br/><br/>Just after a few minutes of awkward silent walking they found a Burger King and were sitting opposite each other while Stiles dipped some of his fries into the strawberry shake he had made Derek order for him, his chicken burger waiting to be devoured in its box.<br/><br/>"So... what have you been up to in the last few years? It's been so long since the last time I had seen you..." he started to finally break the slightly uncomfortable silence and stuffed his mouth full with the sweet and salty fries.</p>
<p>It was completely surreal to be sitting here in a fast-food place in San Francisco with Stiles of all people, late in the night with a stack of food in front of them. It wasn't that he was hungry but he remembered the human could always eat and something greasy would help with the drunken state. So here they were, Stiles dipping his fries into his shake, and chasing his straw with his tongue as if nothing changed, as if it hadn't been years.<br/><br/>As if Derek didn't want to pull him right over the table to kiss him and stop this self-imposed awkwardness they had created. Taking a bite from his burger, he chewed carefully, Derek taking a moment to swallow because not everybody was interested in seeing what food looked like inside his mouth.<br/><br/>"I've been traveling, seen most of the world. I needed not to be in Beacon Hills, you know. It's been good." It had been great to travel by himself, see countries, meet people, be the traveling stranger without a care in the world. "I've come back to the states a couple of days ago, couch surfing through the internet." Yeah, that was probably startling. Derek Hale contacting strangers through an app to get to sleep on their couch or spare bed in exchange for money. It beat hotels though. "What about you? What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>Stiles listened to Derek in silence, feeling more collected as the effects of the alcohol were fading on his brain and rattled soul. The speed of his eating didn't change through the years either. It was nearly as fast as his talking. So he practically inhaled the curly fries – his favorite and goddammit he loved Frisco for having them too! – and washed it down with some shake just in time when he had to react to Derek's story.<br/><br/>"I wouldn't have thought you'd do that. Not the traveling, I know you tended to disappear in the past too. But the couch surfing. Which brings me to the question: do you have a place to crash at tonight? Because that mysterious friend of yours you mentioned earlier had disappeared on you quite rudely if you ask me. Or maybe he got lucky. I mean... if you are crashing at his place and you don't want to possibly disturb him and listen to how lucky he might have gotten, I could always offer my couch. It's quite worn in and comfy, if you ask me," he offered, babbling fast and even blushing a bit since he wasn't sure if Derek would accept said offer after... everything...<br/><br/>"Otherwise I'm a detective here at the SFPD. I've been working here nearly for two years now, since I graduated from the police academy. Homicide department to be exact," he said. "So yeah, the years since we had last seen each other for me were mainly spent with studying, training and working as a detective," he shrugged. "Nothing near as exciting as seeing the world for yourself."</p>
<p>"It's cheap, the couch surfing, it gets me to places I wouldn't go otherwise." And it was an adventure on its own, unfortunately, it came with the chance of losing his place to sleep like tonight when the host had disappeared to probably have a night of sex and Derek wasn't all that interested in having to listen to it. So when Stiles offered his couch instead, he realized he didn't want his couch either, he wanted his bed!<br/><br/>He didn't say that yet, instead focused on Stiles explaining that he was living here, had a life all planned out and it made him smile. "You're doing exactly what you wanted to do. I think that's way more admirable than me not having a clue what I'm doing." Stiles was too intelligent to waste away his brain on travel, on having a life without a purpose. Derek took each day and never had a clue what his next was going to be like. He hadn't had a home in years, what he owned fit in one large duffel bag.<br/><br/>"I always knew you would get big, though I'm glad it's not with the FBI." A little too secretive for his taste, too dangerous for werewolves to be acquainted with an agent like that. Leaning on the table with his arms, he leaned close.<br/><br/>"Well thanks! It is something I enjoy doing, yes. Even if some cases can get uglier than a trail of a feral alpha or kanima. Man, humans are often so, so much worse," he shook his head. "But yeah, after my internship at the FBI I had realized there were too many rules, too many protocols to follow. So I needed something a bit looser. I mean, I cannot ignore the rules here either but it's more fitting for my taste."<br/><br/>"What if I don't want your couch but I want your bed?"</p>
<p>Stiles was about to bite into his burger but it stopped mid-air and some salad and tomato ungracefully plopped back into its open box because WOW he didn't see that coming from Derek AT ALL! Did he mean...?<br/><br/><em>Play it cool! Plaaaaay it cool!<br/></em><br/>The extensive blushing was unstoppable, but Stiles managed to nod and clear his throat. He was totally reading into things, right? RIGHT?<br/><br/>"Sure, man, you can take the bed and I take the couch..." He rather chose to play dumb because after the fiasco at the club Stiles so didn't know what to think or do when his brain wanted to fry from the possible implication in Derek's look... because yeeeaaah, taking this the wrong way would be catastrophic and very anticlimactic.</p>
<p>It wasn't romantic, it was them after a night of clubbing in Burger King and Stiles just dropped some of his burger to stare at Derek as if he had grown two heads, playing dumb. He knew what the wolf meant, it was obvious by the way his heart was hammering in his chest and the way he was flushing brightly.<br/><br/>"No, I want you in your bed too," he remarked almost casually, taking a bite from his rapidly cooling burger. The years had changed him enough to stop playing hard to get when he wanted something. And Stiles wanted him, he had said so unless the second reaction had been more the truth. Would he turn down sex with Derek though? Not likely.<br/><br/>"Us, in your bed together." Some clarification was needed because even though the human had sobered up, he wasn't following it all in his haste to downplay everything. With a heated look, he licked off some ketchup from his finger.</p>
<p>It had to be one of his realistic dreams again, because this wouldn't be happening in real life, right? Or at least that's what Stiles’ successfully short-circuited mind managed to come up with before going completely blank as he watched that one fine piece of a man licking off his finger in such an evil, evil way. Of course, it had its effect on the detective's body immediately. As well as that scorching look.<br/><br/>"To sleep in bed together?" Stiles finally managed to squeak out, his burger still in the same position in the air between his fingers. The only difference was that more filling dropped back into the box, but he so didn't care.</p>
<p><em>Oh my god</em>. Stiles was about as dense as he could be, clearly not understanding that the werewolf was interested in him. Who wouldn't be? Stiles wasn't a conventional handsome man, because there was a feminine roundness to his face, big brown eyes, unruly hair and unruly limbs. But the energy he exuded was something Derek wanted to have all to himself.<br/><br/>Reaching out, Derek made Stiles release the burger before it would fall apart completely, placing it back into its box. Stiles' fingers were covered in sauce and crumbs so wrapping his fingers around the wrist once again, he pulled the hand close so he could flick his tongue out, cleaning a dollop of creamy sauce before his tongue curled around two digits, sucking them into his mouth all the way, his eyes never wavering. His cheeks hollowed with the suction as if he was sucking on something else completely while the fingers got wet from his spit.<br/><br/>"We can sleep in the morning."</p>
<p>If this was indeed a dream, it was one of the hottest for sure. And one Stiles never wanted to end. He was already more than half-hard and the situation was getting worse from the way Derek was sucking so damn suggestively on his fingers that there was no more mistaking about what he wanted from Stiles.<br/><br/>Derek Hale wanted to have sex with him. All night long. In his apartment. In his bed...<br/><br/>And that's about how long Stiles could sit there frozen to the spot. Slamming the box closed with his free hand, he got up and nearly pushed over the table in his hastiness to get the hell out of there with the box of the uneaten burger in his hand – because yeah, later it'll be a life-saver, he could tell. He also didn't try to free his wrist from Derek's hold.<br/><br/>"What the hell are we still doing here then?" he finally gave Derek one of his trade mark lopsided grins, the moles on his flushed skin seemingly glowing. The obvious bulge and discomfort in his jeans pointedly ignored.</p>
<p>Derek left his half-eaten burger on the table, but he did grab his cup of coffee with his free hand as Stiles practically dragged him along unless he'd release the wrist he had a hold of. Which he didn't. He was too busy staring at the distinct bulge with a flirty grin of his own as they left the nearly abandoned restaurant. He had no idea where Stiles lived, if it was in walking distance or if they had to grab an Uber or public transportation. His own car was in Beacon Hills, he hadn't used it all this time because he’s been too busy traveling to worry about where to keep it.</p>
<p>Pulling the human close to him, he bit an earlobe playfully. "Take me to your bed, Stiles," the Hale whispered, entwining their fingers so the hold was more of equal footing. He'd get his stuff from the guy he had been staying with tomorrow, it could wait. All he really needed was right here with him. Besides lube but he figured Stiles was an expert at having a healthy stock of it.</p>
<p>"Holy shit, Derek..." Stiles outright stumbled from that earlobe-bite and sentence because his knees suddenly turned jelly. They didn't help on his erection either. Which the wolf could clearly see and smell, he had no doubt about it.<br/><br/>"When did you become so straightforward? Not that I'm complaining... I guess all the traveling and meeting new people had a good effect on you. Hold onto that, I love it..." he babbled probably not too coherently, but he didn't care as he flagged down a cab and practically dragged Derek with him onto the backseat, blurting out the address and adding a "hurry" to it.</p>
<p>"I've never been straight, Stiles," Derek deadpanned as he was pulled into the backseat of a cab which was actually very inviting. His green eyes glanced to the driver to gauge what kind of a person they were dealing with but considering he was doing the route near the gay bar late at night, the wolf assumed the man was used to a whole lot by now.<br/><br/>Leaning his head back against the seat, he pulled their entwined hands into his own lap so he could push the human's hand against his own bulge. He looked out the window with half-lidded eyes as if they weren't doing something they weren't supposed to do in public.</p>
<p>"Uhhhh.... obviously..." Stiles' eyes widened for a moment from such boldness, hand resting on the match of his own bulge. Though this was warmer and bigger and oh so inviting that it made his fingers itch to touch it more. Then he reminded himself while biting on his bottom lip that he was allowed to, even if he wasn't supposed to do it while sitting behind a stranger in public. But his fingers didn't get that memo from his brain when they chose to experimentally flex around the denim, making him bite harder down on his lip as he did it again. And again.<br/><br/><em>God, Derek is big… Oh god, I’m massaging him through his jeans… OH GOD, we are going to have sex the second we get home!<br/></em><br/>The present Stiles was high-fiving his teen self, big time! Because for years this was just a fantasy. Now it was happening. And he couldn't wait to get the fuck home! But until that five minute ride – which felt now like an eternity – he couldn't look away from what his hand was doing so it was good that he was the one sitting behind the driver because Stiles wouldn't be able to do what Derek was doing and pretend nothing was happening.</p>
<p>Stiles had the worst poker face in the history of poker faces, because his eyes were huge with wonder and he was biting on his bottom lip as he stared intently at where his hand was. All nervous energy, a healthy blush coloring his cheeks. Derek would have snorted at that, but he was a little busy himself to not moan out loud.<br/><br/>The long fingers were mapping him out, gripping him right through his jeans, every flex of the digits growing bolder and stronger. And he felt like he was going to burst through the seams of his pants with how hard his cock had gotten. He wanted this ride to be over with and yet, he didn't want the hand to move away from where it was exploring. Spreading his legs a little more, he sagged to give Stiles more access.<br/><br/>The scent of arousal coming from the human was overwhelmingly thick at the promise his hand was mapping out.</p>
<p>It felt a little bit like fainting or dying to Stiles when Derek opened his legs wider and the exploring fingers could slide lower to massage more of him. Damn, there were some nice balls hiding under there too and it only made the younger man's breathing hitch.<br/><br/>His own cock throbbed with need and was straining painfully against his jeans. He had to glimpse away though to see how far they were. Thank fuck they were lucky because traffic was quite light this late and Stiles' hazy eyes managed to focus long enough to the outside world to see that they were only one street away.<br/><br/>That realization made him squeeze Derek a bit harder and he flashed his longing eyes at the wolf, trying very hard to control his breathing and calm down a bit. At least enough to pull his hand back and start digging out his wallet from his jeans' pocket.<br/><br/>A way bigger bill was pressed into the cab driver's hand right after he finally stopped, not having time to announce the obvious fact that they had arrived. And then Stiles was stumbling out of the car, somehow managing not to face-plant onto the sidewalk, his red sneakers faintly squeaking after hurrying through a smaller puddle. He was already digging for his keys, suddenly not remembering the code at the door. But then muscle-memory kicked in and he managed to type it in correctly for the first try. Feeling Derek's hungry look burn holes into his back didn't help, though. Waiting for the elevator was torture too, his hand curling into a nervous fist around his keys as he was staring at the grey doors, breathing shallow, his whole body feeling so damn hot.<br/><br/>The second the doors slid open, he was stepping in and punching the button to the top floor and practically pulled Derek over him, Stiles' back hitting the elevator's cool wall, teeth clinking together in his hungry eagerness to taste Derek Hale's lips again. It was totally lost on him that in his hurry, he had left the poor boxed hamburger on the backseat of the cab.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part 3</strong>
</p>
<p>Their first kiss had been this hurried peck on the lips when Stiles had announced he was going to pee. It wasn't how a first kiss should be but this was them and they did things weirdly all the time. Why even break such a pattern and go for normal?<br/><br/>At least their second kiss was more like it, a frantic meeting of hungry lips as Stiles' hands fisted in his jacket to pull him close. For a change Derek hadn't shoved him into a wall, Stiles was leaning against it willingly and their focus was on the kiss anyways. As soon as the Hale groaned, a tongue took the opportunity to slip in so he retaliated with vigor, letting the wet muscle explore before he returned the favor. The human tasted as he had always imagined he would, strawberry and cinnamon, though the fries and burger aftertaste had never been in his fantasies to be honest.<br/><br/><em>How long was this elevator ride going to take?</em> Derek mused, his hands plucking at the shirt, wanting to roam underneath the cotton but mindful of the fact that Stiles was living in an apartment with neighbors who wouldn't appreciate seeing him half-undressed.<br/><br/>"How long is this stupid ride?" he complained, glancing to the buttons to see how much further they had to go up. At the same moment, the elevator pinged and the doors slid open. Finally.</p>
<p>"This long!" Stiles rasped with a cute little giggle and took Derek's hand to pull him onto the corridor. It wasn't that long but now it felt like it was and Stiles found himself pausing every few steps to grope and demand kisses, push Derek against the wall and demand for more kisses. But eventually they finally got to the end of the hallway and he had to focus on finding the hole with his key. A horny werewolf plastered against his back, kissing and licking his neck while rubbing that glorious bulge against him from behind were factors that made it quite difficult.<br/><br/>Up to the point that Stiles wouldn't have cared if Derek took him right then and there. But before they could commit that crime, he finally managed to open his door, some more stumbling following while they entered and he locked the world out behind them.<br/><br/>His flat wasn't that big – definitely not as spacey like Derek's loft back in Beacon Hills – but it was decent-sized if not a little bit run down. But Stiles tried to make it his own as best as he could from his not that stellar detective salary. Some big movie and band posters here and there, action figurines, comic books, some interesting choice of furniture, a bigger than usual board to map out cases, but neither of them cared about those things at all in that moment. Their goal was to get to the best piece of furniture Stiles owned: the king-sized bed in the next room.<br/><br/>The key landed somewhere on the floor along with Stiles' leather-jacket and shirt as he was backing away from the hungry wolf. His sneakers were a bit trickier to take off along with his socks, and not sexy at all. The trail of discarded clothes kinda were, though.</p>
<p>As frantic as Stiles was in getting his clothes off, so was Derek. They both undressed hurriedly and lacking any kind of grace while clothes were dropped around them. He didn't even bother with unlacing his boots, just kicked out of them and unpeeled his socks before dropping his underwear as well. Maybe he should have taken the time to ogle the naked human, to appreciate the newly toned and thicker body when it was before him like that. But they had too much need for one another to worry about anything or use functioning brain cells.</p>
<p>
  
  <br/>
  <em>
    <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b0276b76-4182-455a-abee-f06f5760e88c/de41993-bc32f22d-43a9-4fa4-99a3-23652d7b9716.gif?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvYjAyNzZiNzYtNDE4Mi00NTVhLWFiZWUtZjA2ZjU3NjBlODhjXC9kZTQxOTkzLWJjMzJmMjJkLTQzYTktNGZhNC05OWEzLTIzNjUyZDdiOTcxNi5naWYifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.hU63Oin6_hNkjYtyriqz8_K8K0gp4rDz_Pz9LSmPxLc">Click for the gif</a>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Their lips clashed in hunger again as they tumbled onto the bed, for a moment the wood creaking dangerously but it didn't break from all the adult weight on it. Maybe it was getting a little too much action if it was already protesting at them crashing onto it. Well, Derek planned on breaking it completely.<br/><br/>With a breathless laugh, Derek’s hands caressed all the pale flesh within their reach, the trail of hairs along the chest leading down to a healthy uncut erection. Stiles was everything he had hoped he'd be and even more. As his fingers found a dusky nipple to toy with, he sucked on the bottom lip.<br/><br/>"Are you sober enough for me to fuck you?"</p>
<p>Stiles had some real problems with reminding himself how to breathe properly so after a while he simply gave up and resorted to panting. Which was accompanied by some moans when his bottom lip was captured by Derek's lips and his hard nipple was being played with. It shot jolts of lust down right into his happily leaking cock. God, he was so fucking hard at that point.<br/><br/>Derek was... all and more he had imagined about him hiding under those clothes numerous times. But no wet dream could compare to reality. He was more muscular and broader than him. His body heat was slamming into Stiles like a warm blanket, the other's weight on top of him so very welcomed that his pale thighs opened for him to accommodate the wolf, to feel him press closer. And that cock... damn... He only got a few glimpses of it, but it was beautiful and massive. Flushed and hard with need to be buried in him. And he wanted that more than anything!<br/><br/>"Yes! Oh hell yes! My horrifying realization at the club that it's really you and that you might take my grinding the wrong way... the fries and milkshake and your bold wish to get into my pants were sobering enough, believe me!" he chuckled against Derek's lips, his usually restless hands caressing, mapping out each muscle, dip and curve. "I'm so fucking hard for you. I want you to fuck me hard and long and then again until I can't take it or faint or whatever... I've been waiting for this for years..." he confessed and kissed Derek hungrily again, hands squeezing the firm butt to pull him closer and make him grind against him.</p>
<p>There were a few compliments in there. Derek was sure even though, Stiles being horrified at knowing it had been him as well as thinking Derek took the grinding the wrong way, in what way was he supposed to take it other than a horny and drunk human was enjoying the body he had been plastered against? Derek disliked that particular thought because he knew Stiles would have gone home with some stranger as well. The younger man had been looking for sex, and he was fortunate enough to come across him like that.<br/><br/>Grinding his erection against the other one, he let his weight settle on top of Stiles, their slick cockheads rubbing pre-come all over their skins whenever the foreskin was pushed away with their movements.<br/><br/>"I'm going to knot you until you can't walk anymore and you have to call in sick tomorrow. But I'll feed you breakfast." Derek was very confident in his skills, being large endowed would ensure such results easier, even if one wouldn't be good at actual intercourse. He was good at it though, and his oral skills never had any complaints either.<br/><br/>"Where's your lube?"</p>
<p>Stiles could only groan like a dying man from Derek's words. He was so up for all of that! It manifested in digging his nails into Derek's ass cheeks, his hips bucking up against that wonderful wet friction.<br/><br/>"I have a day off anyway... So yes, please! And... nightstand, top drawer. Hurry the fuck up!" he moaned, thinking clearly starting to become difficult. As much as he wanted to savor this for as long as possible, he also couldn't wait to feel that long shaft stretching him wide. And GOD! Did Derek say <em>knotting</em>?!<br/><br/>"Holy shit..." Stiles groaned, his heartbeat accelerating even more and he had to take a few deep breaths because his whole body just heated up.</p>
<p>The blunt nails digging into his ass cheeks made Derek moan, loudly. They might as well have started it in the elevator because they were going to be loud and make neighbors envious with what they were doing. Or they'd be getting noise complaints. Either way, it was going to be noticed.<br/><br/>The Hale reached for the top drawer, glad Stiles made use of it enough to have it within reaching distance and it was still full enough to not have to bother to squeeze it out with difficulty. Taking off the cap with his teeth, he spit it out to the floor, he'd find it later. At some point.</p>
<p>"Do you need fingers or not?" It was something Derek'd recommend but since it wasn't always comfortable for others to be fingered open, he was all for asking. He himself preferred fingers but he didn't need to worry about nails scratching him open, it would heal instantly. And as much as he loved taking his time opening up his lovers, this first time was about fucking Stiles into the mattress.</p>
<p>"A little, yes. I was told I'm too tight to go right for the big prize..." he flushed maybe a bit shyly, but the way he pulled his legs higher up to expose himself to Derek was anything but shy. "I like some pain, but not too much. Besides..." Stiles panted hoarsely while watching the gorgeous man above him with the opened lube "... I love riding fingers too," he confessed.<br/><br/>He couldn't believe he was telling such things to Derek and could get even redder than he already was. He was and could, though.<br/><br/>"What do you like?" Stiles asked instead, honestly curious about these things despite the burning desire to be impaled on those thick fingers or cock or something.</p>
<p><em>Jesus.</em> Stiles shouldn't be allowed to say such things and not expect Derek to want to savage him right there and then. Too tight to go right in, of course he was. Stiles was always a complicated human and a lot of work, he was mostly worth all the work, though.<br/><br/>Squirting some of the lube on his fingers, Derek rubbed the liquid to warm it up, the clear lubricant making his fingers shine wetly. His eyes hungrily feasted on the expanse of flesh bared to him and he couldn't help but lick his lips. "Because of my healing, I'm tight too," Derek informed his current lover, the pad of his finger pressing against the rim to rub the lube along the tight muscle. "So I like to be fingered open, a slow slide of a thick finger first."<br/><br/>Adding more lube now that he had coated the hole with it, he gently put pressure behind his finger, watching as the muscle slowly opened up enough to accept it even though it was fighting it. "Slow so I can feel the burn and first awkwardness of something inside me." Pulling his finger out, it was pushed back inside, deeper this time.</p>
<p>"Holy shit... Derek!" Stiles groaned, the muscles in his stomach bunching together as desire stabbed him there and in his lower regions too, making his flushed cock jump happily. But he focused on relaxing his ass as much as he could, the slow intrusion coupled with those words and the meaning behind them keeping him flushed. His fingers curled into fists around the white sheet he currently had on his bed and watched and felt <em>everything </em>Derek was doing.<br/><br/>It was such a head rush. Derek Hale pushing a slicked up finger right up his ass, making it burn just the right amount before giving way for more. And knowing that Derek loved being fingered and fucked too was information to be stored and used later. Because yes, Stiles was going to do Derek too if given the chance.<br/><br/>"More, please!" he bit down on his bottom lip, lightly rocking his ass against the exploring finger. "Feels so good... And... later... much later... I'd love to familiarize myself with that tight hotness of yours too..." he looked up into the werewolf's eyes with pure lust.</p>
<p>"If you do that, you're going to need to use a lot of fingers," Derek told him as he searched for the fingers, finding them curled tightly into the sheets. "You have long but slender fingers, you can fit four easily." Oh yeah, he knew what he was doing with his words, and his actions. He licked his lips and added a second finger to plunge within his new conquest.<br/><br/>"Mine are thick and big, made to plunder." Some more lube was added to make the preparing smoother, curling them right as they were pushed in all the way to push against the prostate at the first stab. As Derek had said, he knew what he was doing and how good he was at it. He loved doing it.<br/><br/>"You're going to need three in you, though, because my knot is going to make you feel like you're taking a fist." Stiles was going to take it, because Stiles had always been curious. No doubt he had researched werewolves back then, had wondered if they had knots like dogs or not. "Born wolves have them, I know you were wondering."</p>
<p>"Fuck..." Stiles groaned from Derek's exciting words and the second thick finger pushing in too, putting more pressure on his by then wet hole. Another moan escaped him before he could say anything because he felt his ass accepting the intrusion, letting them in and then a third moan – or more like a yell – happened too and his hard cock jumped against his stomach. The violent rush of joy was expected when the skilled fingers brushed against his prostate and he did see some stars from it.<br/><br/>God, Derek really knew what he was doing!<br/><br/>"I'll use as many fingers... as you need..." he promised, panting and letting his hips come alive to ride the buried fingers wantonly, cheeks burning a brighter shade of red. "And what makes you think I haven't had a fist up in my ass before?" he asked suggestively, the idea of being stretched so wide from a werewolf's knot only messing up his mind even more. And yes, he did research that and wondered not once how Derek's would feel in him like that.<br/><br/>"I... want you to pump me full of your release... plug it deep in me with your knot. I want you to breed me like that, Derek. I want you to give it to me... grind your dick in me as deep as it'll go... be stretched by you to my limit. I want you to fuck me into oblivion... at long last..." he babbled, his lips suddenly going dry from knowing that it was going to happen after years of just fantasizing about it.</p>
<p>"I think many things, Stiles. You're nothing if not curious," Derek threw back, with a look. The problem with the human all those years he has known him was that Stiles had lacked confidence. He didn't think others were attracted to him so they weren't and he'd be chasing after what he couldn't have. In college, kids weren't as harsh as they were in high school and he knew Stiles would have had his fill there to get all those curious thoughts and urges explored.<br/><br/>The fingers teased the prostate a few times, pressing along it over and over while Stiles babbled away, of course never shutting up which was also something Derek had known would happen. There were only a few things that would shut the human up – one of them was stuffing that mouth full with something not food because Stiles talked and chewed at the same time and it wasn't pretty. He got quiet when they kissed, though. "Long last, hm? How many times did you touch yourself thinking about <em>this</em>?"<br/><br/>Derek emphasized ‘this’ by pushing his fingers in deep after he had nearly pulled them out all the way. "How often did you come thinking about my dick stretching you wide, give you a reason for not being able to sit? Did you moan my name?" Another finger was added, the three digits pulling along the rim, stretching the tight hole with wet sounds of the lube. "Did you dream about me sucking you off until you'd paint my face white?"</p>
<p>"Oh god! Yes to all of that!" Stiles cried out, squirming on the stretching fingers to feel them more. His previous shyness was quickly burned away by the pure lust he felt for this man and his dirty words. They worked even more than in his dirtiest fantasies.<br/><br/>"I... I came so, so many times while imagining you do all that... and so much more to me... Fucking me raw in every position I could think of... In bed, against a wall, on the floor... in a shady alley, in the forest... in front of strangers in a BDSM club's back room... even on top of the Nemeton..." he confessed because what use was in keeping it a secret anymore when Derek was right there, fingering him open for his thick cock Stiles was so hungry for?<br/><br/>"And I dreamed of deep-throating you, feeding my cock to you and also fucking you with it. I fantasized with you fucking my ass with my toys instead when I was doing that to myself. I came so many times thinking of you... Wishing you were there for real!" he reached up to grab the back of Derek's nape and pull him close so he could bite and tug on the full bottom lip a few times. "But now you are here. Really here. Will you do these things with me?"</p>
<p>BDSM clubs – that stuck out but Derek didn't comment on it, it shouldn't even surprise him that a scene like that got Stiles' attention. With their past, they all probably felt some attraction to it, it was unavoidable. Stiles was too used to pain to know a life without it.<br/><br/>Playfully Derek bit back by sucking on the lips so close for the taking, sucking on them and soothing them with his tongue. "We can do some of those things," he promised, keeping it vague on purpose to keep the human guessing as to what things those might be. Some extra lube was added to the hole, his fingers testing the looseness by spreading and tugging at the rim.<br/><br/>"I can help you tick one off the list: fucking you in bed." Some more lube was used to coat his erection, wetting it from tip to balls with a practiced stroke to get himself ready. The fingers pulled out, only to be replaced by the blunt head of his cock. "Fucking you raw."<br/><br/>The head was pushed past the tight ring of muscles.</p>
<p>Stiles groaned from the tugging against his rim then he repeated it when something bigger than fingers began pushing into him, Derek's words only turning him on more.<br/><br/>"Yes, please!" he panted, taking hold of a wide shoulder as he pulled his legs a bit higher up for a better angle. He had to remind himself to breathe through it, eyes glued to the big glistening cock pushing and pushing into him. And <em>oh god, </em>the stretch! That familiar burn! All those inches! Stiles reached down with his free hand to stroke along his own balls and shaft, moaning loud and needy. It was nearly too much yet so far from enough.<br/><br/>"Yes! Put it all in me! God... you're <em>so fucking big</em>! I love it!" he grunted nearly desperately, his trembling legs hooking around Derek's back, his head dropping back on the pillow as his eyes rolled shut and mouth opened on a series of pants and moans. "Want it all in me... Come on, Derek!"</p>
<p>"It's coming, patience. I don't want to rip you." He was big enough to do some serious damage if he'd push in all the way too quickly without letting the rim get used to it. That wasn't something he wanted for their first time. The stretching, the lube and a careful insertion would mean they could fuck like Stiles wanted to. With a shimmy of the hips, he pushed in a little deeper.<br/><br/>The flesh gave way, the muscles relaxing, easing up on the tight grip around his erection. That was what he’s been waiting for, so Derek pushed in all the way, bottoming out with a slap of the flesh.<br/><br/>"It's all in you now. You weren't kidding when you said you're tight." It made Derek groan because it was slick and tight in the alluring heat. He let the abused flesh get used to the impalement before he started to move. Stiles was going to be raw even when he was all careful and gentle.</p>
<p>"Y-yeah..." It was all Stiles could say at the moment.<br/><br/>It was the second time that night that Stiles was getting drunk. But this time not on alcohol but sex. And it was SO much better like this! Not to mention that it was caused by the object of his years long affection! The gorgeous Derek Hale himself! Stiles couldn't really comprehend that. He probably will need a few days after this to fully believe it.<br/><br/>But right now... right now he had barely enough brain cells left to think more or less clearly. Because FINALLY he was impaled onto that big dick, up to the hilt! That in itself was blowing his mind just as much as knowing whose dick it was.<br/><br/>Opening his eyes again, he looked up at Derek, wanting that feeling and the sight of the dark-haired man hovering over him burn into his mind and muscle memory. Once Derek was gone to continue his travels, Stiles wanted to reach back to this memory and savor it, replay every moment while touching himself and longing to be back right here. But he'll have plenty of time for that on his endless lonely nights. Right now he wanted to enjoy every moment this – for him – perfect man had decided to spend with him in his bed.<br/><br/>So Stiles gave his body some more time to adjust with pulling Derek down for a passionate, nearly desperate and long kiss.</p>
<p>Look who had gotten quiet after all! The stuttered ‘Yeah’ was a testament on its own how much this was getting to Stiles, since the one word he had managed to say was the one word Derek often used to shut people up. It could mean anything, it was generic and didn't require much thinking so right now, the Hale was pretty proud of getting the human to that point by impaling him on his erection.<br/><br/>It was also perfect because he didn't want to talk either. Not when he was balls deep in this tight heat and Stiles was looking at him like he was the sun himself. Grabby hands pulled him in for a kiss, one that was almost like his newfound lover and old friend wanted to inhale him whole. Emotions were heavy with him, but Derek didn't want to ruin this moment by asking about it. Instead he returned the desperate kiss with the same kind of intensity, their tongues battling. Not for dominance because that had been settled already, they battled to pour as much into it as possible.<br/><br/>With a slow move of his hips, he pulled out a little and pushed back in, the thrusts slow and not too deep yet so the body could get used to the largeness making its home within. Derek was planning on making the bed creak loudly and Stiles moan just as loud, or preferably louder.</p>
<p>The kisses were amazing, making Stiles' head even dizzier, but he so didn't mind that! Not for a second. He did moan into the wolf's mouth though when that glorious cock finally started tentatively sliding in and out. Slowly and gently at first, clearly testing the waters. Stiles appreciated that because he knew he was going to feel this for days no matter how Derek was going to fuck him. Not that he had a problem with that. He liked such reminders. Which could include bruises and bite marks and hickeys too.<br/><br/>Breaking the kiss, he panted and softly moaned against Derek's lips in approval, expressing the pleasure which started building in the depths of his body. He'd waited so long to feel Derek so deep in him. For all of this...<br/><br/>"You feel so good..." he whispered, nails slightly digging into the still captured shoulder, his other hand holding onto Derek's muscular upper-arm, as if bracing himself for what was to come. Because he knew this was just the start. "Fuck me, Derek..." he encouraged, more or less finding his voice again. "Like this... or on my hands and knees or riding you or all of the above. Just fuck me deep... I'm burning up for it," he panted, kissing and mouthing along the stubbly jawline.</p>
<p>"You're really telling the werewolf to fuck you doggy style?" Derek couldn't help but snort with amused laughter, knowing Stiles didn’t think about it when he uttered it in the heat of the moment. Though yeah, that position was a good one, he'd admit that much but right now, like this was perfect.<br/><br/>Taking one of the legs, he pulled it up, letting the calf rest on his shoulder while he got ready to do what he wanted to do badly. Had wanted to for so long and now he was finally inside that tempting body to make it all his and for now, only his.</p>
<p>"I want to see your face as I take you. Want to kiss your moans and gasps away while you scratch my back open in desperation to come on my dick."<br/><br/>The plan was to make Stiles never want anybody but Derek, to crave him because the sex had been that good, that overwhelming that he couldn't go without it anymore. Getting a firm grip on the hips, the werewolf looked at the human's face closely as he pulled out all the way before slamming back in, deep, rough and hard. The rhythm was set, the thick cock was plunging inside to make itself a home permanently.</p>
<p>The laugh that started bubbling up from Stiles once he realized that it was indeed funny what he had said quickly turned into a throaty groan from the picture Derek painted into his mind. He wanted to tell the wolf that yes, it was what Stiles craved for too, but the air was quite literally fucked out of him.<br/><br/>His sweaty face contorted in pleasure and he cried out, nails digging into Derek's upper-arm after the first thrust. Then after a few more Stiles adjusted his leg on the shoulder to get into an even better angle. That is when he really let his voice out, the intensity of Derek's gaze becoming too much, too hot, too... everything, so Stiles averted his eyes, watching in amazement as the glistening cock was finally assaulting his ass the way he needed the most. It was a sight to behold and to burn into his head before he let it plop back on the bed, eyes rolling shut to give himself fully over to the nearly too much pounding.<br/><br/>And Derek was right, his fingers soon gripped the bunching muscles, scratching the slick skin with breathy pants and loud yells and incomprehensible babbles of pleasure.</p>
<p>Derek drank it all in, the way Stiles reacted to him as he set the brutal pounding. The way he would bite at his lips and throw his head back with abandon, and how his heart hammered away in his chest wildly, sweat slicking the pale skin. There were babbles but Derek didn't know what they all meant since they came with gasps and moans and loud yells. The plan of letting the entire building know what they were up to? Yeah, that plan was a great success for sure.<br/><br/>Blunt nails scrambled at his skin, scratching red lines which faded not long after the sting of it had reached his mind. And it took a moment with how invested he was in watching the human, because he was beautiful like this. Like a dream almost. Maybe he was dreaming and none of this was real. If that was the case, he didn't want to wake up.<br/><br/>"You look so good like this, Stiles. So good," Derek panted in his ear, adjusting his angle so he could fully fuck along the prostate. He wasn't just chasing his own pleasure, he was chasing after both of theirs, wanted to feel the muscles contract around him.</p>
<p>At the base of his erection, a larger bump started to form.</p>
<p>It took a moment or two in-between the deep pounding and wave after wave of mind-numbing pleasure for Stiles to comprehend what the man above him was saying. Opening his whiskey-brown eyes with the dilated pupils, it took two tries for Stiles to be able to say something comprehensible.<br/><br/>"And you... oh god, you feel so good in me! I'm gonna come before the knot is in if you continue like this!" he warned. A part of him wanted it that way. To spill his seed before he'd get impaled and locked together, but another part was too curious to do that while he was stretched to the limit and his orgasm was literally going to be ground out of him by the big werewolf cock.<br/><br/>"I want it in me..." Stiles decided, looking down between them and when he noticed the filling bump, he reached down with one hand in awe, gently stroking it with his fingertips. "I wanna know how it feels... how it fills me," he glimpsed at Derek's face, watching his reactions as he deliberately made his ass clamp down on the pounding shaft.</p>
<p>Shivering when Stiles' curious fingers caressed the knot, Derek had to stop to catch his breath, a strangled moan coming out when the human clamped down around him. It was almost too much all at once, the knot was very sensitive. Panting roughly, the wolf looked down at where their bodies were meeting, as if the sight of the stretched pink rim made this less arousing. It didn't.<br/><br/>"Jesus Stiles, you can't... knot's sensitive." Somehow he had the feeling Stiles had known that and he was teasing Derek in a way only the clever spaz could. Even when they were in bed together. Taking the hand away from his cock, he interlocked their fingers to keep it right where it was, on the pillow. "I'm going to make you feel it."<br/><br/>Leaning closer, their lips were almost touching, forcing the other to look at him as he pulled out almost fully. And when he pushed back in, it went all the way in, the thick knot swelling the more he fucked into the tight heat, over and over until... he couldn't anymore, the knot too big and catching at the rim, locking them together. Derek felt the pleasure heightening as his testicles pulled up and he came so hard he couldn't keep looking at Stiles. He had to close his eyes while his lover's insides were getting coated with hot seed.</p>
<p>If feeling Derek's thick and long cock in him was intense, then feeling the knot breach and settle in Stiles was outright overwhelming. The burning stretch was nearly too much, coaxing a strangled moan out of Stiles. But he took it, he took it all until there was nothing he could do but watch Derek's face contort in immense pleasure as he kept coming with a trembling body and sounds Stiles wanted for himself for the rest of their lives.<br/><br/>He moaned when he felt himself getting filled, his own leg trembling on Derek's shoulder and that strangled sound was back as he reached down with his free hand to curiously run his fingertips along his wet rim, to feel how much he was stretched. And <em>oh god</em>... he knew he's never been so open before for anyone!<br/><br/>Realizing that, he squeezed Derek's fingers with his own in the firm, nearly painful grip the wolf still had on his hand and slid the other up over his balls and shaft to start jerking himself and join Derek's pleasure with his own.<br/><br/>The second he touched himself, his ass began slightly tightening around everything inside of him and he moaned desperately, that tightening continuing with every wet stroke his hand made.<br/><br/>"Derek!" Stiles managed to whine at the very brink and the continuous deep grinding against his prostate and the hand on his cock seemed to become his undoing. He gave in with a hoarse and loud yell, shooting his thick load across his stomach and chest, sweaty body squirming and arching and pushing back against the wolf's glistening groin, his ass milking the cock and knot for every last drop while Stiles was blinded by the intense pleasure, his own messed up fingers jerking himself through the orgasm.</p>
<p>The werewolf could only shiver and moan when Stiles came between them, spilling a hot gush and clenching around him even more. It milked him dry, pulling more out of him until there was so much wetness surrounding his cock, all of it his own semen. He had filled the human up to the brink as if he could breed him, his body deeming the other worthy to try which only affirmed his attraction to the other male. They were compatible as much as they weren't.<br/><br/>Gently he let the leg down so Stiles wouldn't cramp up and it freed his hand so he could get a few fingers of semen from their skin, licking it off.</p>
<p>"You taste like more." There was no more, for now they were locked together, sweaty and sated.<br/><br/>Derek kissed Stiles, brushing some of the damp hairs away from the flushed face. "It'll take about ten minutes for the knot to go down so try not to move too much, it won't be good for either of us."</p>
<p>Stiles was still pretty much out of it but he forced his eyes to open and watch what Derek was doing, his head instinctively moving into the caress he got, his messed up fingers slowing on his equally messy cock. He wiped most of it off on his stomach then licked the rest off while nodding in silence that he understood what Derek warned him about. And for once he obeyed.<br/><br/>Maybe his mind was still too fucked out of its place to protest and try to move just to see if Derek was right. Or maybe he just needed a few more minutes to comprehend what just happened.<br/><br/>Derek Hale finally fucking the living daylight out of him. Knotting him! Breeding him! And obviously wanting more...<br/><br/>Which meant that he had enjoyed this just as much as Stiles did. It was mind-blowing to the human who always thought he was too out of league for someone like Derek. And now he was panting above him, sweaty from amazing sex, their bodies locked together by the knot and that deep carnal hunger for Stiles didn't dissipate after he got what he wanted (fucking Stiles through the mattress). It stayed and promised so much more...<br/><br/>"Yes to the more," he blurted out after slipping his clean finger out of his mouth.</p>
<p>"You'll get more, we're not done yet," Derek promised because he wanted to make the one night last, who knows what morning would bring. Stiles had his life here as a San Francisco detective while Derek was the perpetual backpacker with his whole life stuffed into the one bag. Being omega meant he was free to do whatever he wanted to and sometimes he had had sex with other werewolves too, for a moment, to get enough of a pack feeling to not go crazy. It worked and with the years, Derek's confidence had grown.<br/><br/>He was happy now with who he was, had put the past behind him and finally moved on. Which meant he could enjoy being with this handsome human without guilt, without negative emotions. Just the two of them and their bodies and it was amazing. With half-lidded eyes and a smile on his face, Derek captured the abandoned wet finger to suck it in his mouth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part 4</strong>
</p>
<p>"So... years, huh? Was it as good as you thought it would be?" Nibbling at the finger, he deep-throated it with one fluent move before releasing it again.</p>
<p>Stiles' moan was nearly desperate as he felt and watched his finger being sucked. Of course, his spent cock tried to make an effort to come alive from that, but it resulted more in a clench around Derek's cock still in him. But the promise of more was encouraging, making Stiles flush again.<br/><br/>"Yes... and even better than I could've ever fantasized about..." he admitted, realizing that after everything they talked about and he babbled out, there was no use in trying to deny for how long he's been pining over Derek Hale.<br/><br/>Moving his hand with the wet finger, he caressed the stubbly cheek fondly. And perhaps his gaze looked softer than he intended, but he didn't care.</p>
<p>There was a shiver running through Derek’s entire body at the clenching. Maybe he should wait with that until he wasn't sheathed into the tightness anymore. Leaning on his elbows, Derek looked down at the fully relaxed human who had the softest gaze as he caressed the stubble.<br/><br/>"I'm glad I didn't disappoint. And I'm glad I was dragged to that club so we could end up here." It wasn't very likely they would have ended up in bed together in Beacon Hills, especially since Derek had no intention of returning there. Here they were two adult males having a one night stand without any shame and he loved it. "Pretty sure I would have punched whoever you would have been rubbing yourself against if it hadn't been me."</p>
<p>Stiles let his slender fingers trace Derek's features kinda in wonderment, because now he could. At least for a night. For a few hours and maybe even for a while the next morning Stiles could pretend that this between them was more than just one night, which Derek probably thought and would be on his way with his backpack soon enough. Taking a piece of Stiles with him without even noticing. Again. But it was fine... At least he got this much.<br/><br/>The human snorted amused. "That would've made quite the scene and would've left your furry ass out on the street before any rubbing could've happened," Stiles grinned, letting his fingertips wander down over a shoulder then onto Derek's back in search of the tattoo there. Stiles has always been curious if it was just as smooth as the surrounding skin or not. As his fingers followed a curl, he realized that there was a slight, barely there difference between the skin textures. Pleased with his observation, he stored this tiny new information about Derek Hale into the pile he'd noticed and gathered for himself. Tiny details others never paid attention to about him.<br/><br/>"I'm very glad too that it was you in the end and what we just did... let me tell you, it was very, very far from disappointing. I've never been knotted and it's... Wow, dude! Just... <em>wow</em>! I love it," he admitted, cheeks flushing a bit again.</p>
<p>"It's very messy, but it makes sense you love that." Stiles seemed like the type of guy who was into the more unconventional sex, had always been a little too interested in werewolves. So him loving to take a knot, it wasn't that surprising. Said knot was going down, it wouldn't be long now.<br/><br/>The fingers paused at his tattoo, and it made Derek wonder what he was looking for. The fingertips seemed to trail his skin for something. It took a moment until he caught on. "On humans you usually don't feel the tattoos. But since we have to burn them in, it creates some skin differences."<br/><br/>"Tattoos can sometimes be felt on human skin too if it heals with some light scarring," Stiles corrected, because of course he knew about that too. Stiles' interests have always been diversified. Too many things to learn in a too short lifespan and a too active and restless mind.<br/><br/>Derek shifted, causing his soft cock to slip out, along with a gush of cum. As he had said, it was a messy affair, intent to breed the partner so there was plenty to stay inside while some of it would slip out.</p>
<p>"Oh god..." Stiles moaned softly and gasped for air as their bodies finally separated. He had to move his hand down there to touch his flooded hole. His rim felt puffy and sensitive and as he touched it and gasped again, his stretched hole tried to clench, making more watery cum rush over his curious fingertips.<br/><br/>"I must be so open right now..." he babbled and lifted his fingers back to his lips, wanting to know how the cum from a born werewolf's knot tasted. It was pretty much the same as regular spunk, just more watery and that musky scent lingered a bit stronger. "You taste so good. I want you to come down on my throat too later..."</p>
<p>"You probably look like you can't take a dick today anymore. But that's okay, we can suck each other off," Derek informed the human on a matter-of-fact tone. Stiles had taken a large cock as well as a knot, he was going to feel it for a few days. "I can kiss it all better too."<br/><br/>Now he was getting cheeky, as his grin said, hidden against Stiles' skin since he was too comfortable to move as of yet. His libido was high, it wouldn't take much to get him hard and interested, not when it came to Stiles. The man could drink coffee and Derek would be aroused. Probably why he didn't think it would be good for this to be more than just a night. With their feelings for each other, it would rapidly turn into more.<br/><br/>It would change their lives forever.</p>
<p>"Yeah, there are other ways to pleasure each other..." Stiles agreed lazily. And the night was still young. They could do that with short breaks, maybe even throw in a shower at some point, although he quite liked the idea of reeking from sex and Derek's scent and he guessed the wolf would like that too.<br/><br/>That suggestion, though... That piqued his interest. "Hm... I'd like that. A little gentle aftercare..." he squirmed a bit, feeling more cum leak out of him. Good thing he had invested into a sheet under the top one which had a rubber underside to protect the mattress from bodily fluids or spilled drinks. So he wasn't worried about the mess they had created at all.</p>
<p>Being comfortable didn't mean Derek wasn't interested in the aftercare so when Stiles was all up for the idea, up in the way of agreeing because the human's cock seemed to be fully drained of any interest (for now), he pushed himself up on his elbows. Derek looked down at Stiles, leaning in to peck at his lips before he crawled backwards, settling in between the legs again.<br/><br/>"You were right, you look very swollen." And very loose. It made it easy for all of the seed to leak out each time the young man moved. Cleaning him with a warm washcloth would have been the best way to go but instead the wolf leaned in, pressing his hot tongue against the tender rim. His own release's taste was spicy on his tongue and as the wet muscle lavished the wrinkled hole with some attention, more cum trickled out.<br/><br/>It wasn't wasted, because Derek had no problem swallowing his own semen. He had fucked it all up in there, so he could also take the time to clean and soothe Stiles for taking it.</p>
<p>After that peck Stiles watched with half-lidded eyes as Derek moved lower on his body. He pulled his legs a bit higher again.<br/><br/>"And I feel swollen and used in the best way," he purred then moaned, sucking his stomach in the second the tongue touched his sensitive rim. It was nearly too sensitive but at the same time felt so amazing that he never wanted Derek to stop doing it.<br/><br/>Reaching down with one hand, he let his fingers gently stroke Derek's hair, his eyes closing as he was giving into the sensations. "Much better than a washcloth," he murmured.</p>
<p>Derek's tongue pushed inside to lick along the edge of the rim, soothing it as much as he could. The taint and muscle both got their full attention, since the wolf wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon. Stiles seemed to appreciate it, relaxing even more into it, almost absentmindedly running his fingers through his hair. He was determined to keep going for as long as he could, or until the human got tired of it.</p>
<p>There were some content and appreciating moans time after time and the longer Derek was licking and eating him out, the stronger that little spark of lust got in Stiles again. No wonder there. He was a healthy young man with a big sexual appetite which he couldn't quench for a while now. (Hence why he went to that club in the first place.) Not to mention, it was Derek Hale between his legs! That ought to turn him on as soon as his body was ready for another round, right?<br/><br/>So he wasn't surprised when his cock started to stir alive after a good fifteen minutes of that tireless amazing tongue’s... well, tonguing.<br/><br/>"It's so crazy how much you turn me on, Derek..." Stiles moaned softly, squirming a bit on the bed under the heavy gaze, his cock already half-hard and the first beam of pre-cum oozing out at the tip as it was resting on his flat stomach.</p>
<p>"Looks like I get to have another treat." The way the cock had turned into semi-hard hadn't escaped his notice, the human seemed to have very good recovery time. Instead of going back to plunge his tongue into the wet hole, his mouth went to where the pre-cum was leaking onto the pale stomach.<br/><br/>The fluid was clear but sticky, the cock eagerly trying to get back into the action. The werewolf decided not to ask but instead leaned in and licked the fluid as well as the length of Stiles.</p>
<p>"Do you want to fuck my mouth?" he asked it as he licked another stripe of flesh, eyes looking up.</p>
<p>"Oh god, yes!" Stiles groaned from both that filthy question and the tongue teasing his hardening cock now. His fingers in Derek's hair curled into a fist, taking a hold of the dark locks in anticipation. "You have no idea how many times I jerked off to that fantasy..." he chuckled kinda hoarsely.<br/><br/>His hips came alive from that possibility too, lightly moving his cock against the exploring tongue. If they continued like this, Derek was going to be right and Stiles wouldn't be able to move much the next day. Good thing it was his day off so they could make the most of this magical night. He wasn't even going to mind feeling like a wrung out washcloth by the time morning came. He wanted all the pleasure and orgasms Derek Hale could give him in case Stiles didn't get another chance to get intimate with him.</p>
<p>Actually, Derek could imagine how many times Stiles jerked off. The young man used to be very active with his masturbating back then. "I lived in your bedroom for a few weeks, I have some idea." Back when Derek was made a fugitive thanks to Scott and Stiles and there had been no other place to go. It had certainly made him aware of how often Stiles had been aroused back then, sometimes it had also made him wonder if it ever let up.<br/><br/>There was a teasing look thrown at the younger man while his hands took hold of the bony hips, rolling the two of them over without warning so Derek was the one on his back, still having a face full of crotch. "Knees on the bed, put some power in those hips of yours. You move, and I'll suck." Licking his lips, Derek made sure they were wet before he took the now fully hardened cock back in his mouth.</p>
<p>The flush that appeared on his cheeks from Derek's revelation only deepened from their new position. Stiles was about to fire back some clever retort, but the wet lips around his cock completely derailed his thoughts. Understandably.<br/><br/>Instead he offered a guttural moan to Derek as he positioned himself on his knees obediently, his hands leaning on the wall for more leverage. This was so exciting for the easily turned on detective that his hips unwittingly pushed forward, making his hard cock slide deeper into the hot and wet mouth.<br/><br/>"Fuck, Derek! Feels so good..." he groaned and pulled back, just to push in a bit further again. After the first few thrusts, his lust-filled eyes with the dilated pupils looked down and watched in wonderment how his cock was being welcomed by the amazing lips. It was clear this wasn't the first time Derek sucked cock and that picture in his head only spurred Stiles on so his thrusts picked up some pace.</p>
<p>Derek loved it, the first time he had done it, it hadn't been that great but as he got better at it, he had appreciated it more and more. The fact he got to taste the one he was having sex with, smell him, drink him... it was a heady kind of feeling. Not one he thought he would get to experience with Stiles ever and yet here they were.<br/><br/>With a moan he opened his mouth more and relaxed his throat muscles so Stiles could go as deeply as possible. Derek's hands settled on Stiles' ass, not guiding the movements, simply resting them there as extra stimulation. He wanted Stiles to be the one in control of his thrusts right now, so he could chase his orgasm and the Hale was able to get the full taste straight from the source.</p>
<p>Stiles' breathing was getting shallower and shallower as he kept rolling his hips back and forth, his head falling back from the intense pleasure the moist mouth and lips caused. He loved Derek's tongue on the underside, loved the sucking motions, loved the big hands on his flexing ass muscles while he was fucking him while panting for air.<br/><br/>Then – without breaking the nice rhythm going – he reached back for Derek's right hand and lifted it to his lips so he could suck three of his fingers into his own mouth, mimicking the way the wolf was sucking on him. Once they were wet enough, he led the hand back to his ass.<br/><br/>"Finger me!" he groaned on a needy tone.</p>
<p>With Derek's spit still there and Stiles' saliva added, it was enough lubrication to easily push two fingers in at once when he had located the loose entrance. It felt warm and inviting but he was looking for something very specific, something a little deeper and needed some crooking of the fingers. The fleshy nub was there, it needed some feeling around to zero in on it. Once found, the two fingers pushed against it and massaged along it.<br/><br/>There were a few strokes before the fingers were pulled back, just to plunge back in. He had been asked to finger so he was taking that request very seriously. It was going to aid his need to have Stiles come in his mouth and flood his throat to make that fantasy a reality for both of them.</p>
<p>There was a guttural groan for Derek as his reward for what he was doing with his fingers. Also, Stiles' fucking movements slowed somewhat right until those fingers found his love button, sending a violent wave of pleasure through his body and thus jerking his hips forward so his cock could go nearly all the way down the willing throat.<br/><br/>"JesusfuckDerek!" the detective slurred, head swimming in pleasure once again and they both knew from the way Stiles continued bucking back and forth and the trembling of his body above the other man that this was going to push him to his release very fast.<br/><br/>Not that he minded, because he was too far gone and into the idea of giving Derek what they both wanted.<br/><br/>"Right there! Don't stop!" he outright whined while fucking the Hale's mouth and throat in earnest by then – while also moving against those magical fingers.</p>
<p>At that point, Derek's muscles had relaxed enough to take Stiles' erection all the way, letting the human fuck his throat without limits. He couldn't swallow with the thickness constantly there, so he let the saliva dribble from his mouth, making it even slicker and the sounds were obscene. Almost worthy of a porn movie, especially with the way his throat bulged.<br/><br/>The other was getting close rapidly, thanks to Derek's two fingers massaging the prostate with a constant pressure, keeping the sloppy hole open with the digits to match the thrusts of Stiles. Each time the human bottomed out, Derek's fingers would push against the prostate as he pushed inside.</p>
<p>"Holy crap... Get ready!" Stiles warned in-between loud pants and moans, starting to fall out of rhythm as his eyes rolled back into his head, mouth dry and slack, his whole body trembling and sweaty from dancing on the brink of his orgasm.<br/><br/>And when it suddenly came, his voice echoed through the flat once again. But he didn't care if the neighbors heard him, he was too busy falling apart while coming down on Derek's throat and pulsing around those amazing fingers! No thoughts remained in his head while the intense pleasure was burning away everything else.</p>
<p>Derek couldn't stop watching the way Stiles threw his head back and moaned loud enough to alert all the other apartments of what they were doing. <em>Good, let them hear and be jealous</em>, he thought briefly. His focus was on his beautiful lover though, as his mouth was filled with the salty cream he had been after the moment his lips had closed around the hard shaft.<br/><br/>His fingers were nearly crushed with the way the hot tightness clenched around them, pulsing in times with the way the erection spurted seed down his throat. Stiles was in all ways amazing. The werewolf drank greedily from the offering and the sight.<br/><br/>Honestly, he never wanted this night to end, he didn't want to leave Stiles again. Derek had done that too many times already.</p>
<p>Unaware of what Derek was thinking about since Stiles was still high on sex while riding out his orgasm, he groaned a few more times then pulled his cock out of Derek's throat and mouth to let him breathe properly again.<br/><br/>"Fuck... this was intense!" he chuckled hoarsely once the fingers were removed from his ass and he could finally drop down on the bed next to Derek. "You're fucking amazing. Even better than in my hot daydreams," he added while lying on his stomach, face turned towards the other man. "Need a hand?" he asked, peeking down between Derek's legs to see how the wolf was doing.</p>
<p>The taste of Stiles lingered in his mouth and the phantom feeling of the thick cock in his throat. They both had to catch their breath for a moment, and honestly, Derek had been so focused on pleasuring the younger man that he hadn't even realized he had firmed up. Not until the offer of a hand was on the table and they both glanced down to see the firm hard-on he was sporting.<br/><br/>He wasn't the kind of guy who needed to have every erection taken care of, it would go down eventually if there was no stimulation but since it was offered… "If you want to. But you don't have to, you know." It wasn't like they kept score or anything.</p>
<p>"Oh but I'd love to..." Stiles grinned, obviously not having a problem with it because giving a hand job didn't take too much energy and he also wanted to see Derek's face swimming in pleasure. That was one hot sight, if someone asked him.<br/><br/>So he quickly slicked up his palm with some saliva then wrapped his long fingers around the impressive erection to start slowly pumping it.<br/><br/>"Can't leave you hanging like that... or rather standing like that," he chuckled into Derek's neck once he turned on his side, tangling their legs and suckling at the warm and damp skin of said neck.<br/><br/>Damn, it was so easy to get lost in this man, which was frankly unfair. Mostly because soon Derek would be gone again – like always – and this time, now that they got this close, it was going to be so much harder for Stiles to get over that fact. But he had to kinda get used to it that their lives never seemed to align that way, no matter how long he's been pining over this man.</p>
<p>It was easy to be lying there, on his back, with his legs slightly spread, giving into the pleasure that was all Stiles. The way he pressed up against him, one leg over Derek's while kissing his neck. Which of course the werewolf loved, the way he was being scented like that. What he loved even more was the firm grip of the slightly calloused hand wrapped around his erection, slicked by some spit, just enough to not make it dry and unpleasant.<br/><br/>The hand was cooler than his cock, adding to the arousal, making him moan when the hand pushed his foreskin down and up, starting to manipulate his hardness. Derek's hand ghosted along Stiles' back, encouraging him, pushing his hips up into the grip. He had no problem to give into it, to show himself vulnerable on his back like this, to let Stiles watch him closely.</p>
<p>"Have to admit that I love your cock..." Stiles whispered into Derek's ear while holding it a bit firmer and jerking it somewhat faster. "How it feels in me or in my hand. How thick and long it is... How the knot forms right here when you let it..." he said, rubbing his thumb against that special spot briefly before resuming to the rhythmical jerking motions, his teeth catching Derek's earlobe to gently pull on it.<br/><br/>"But what I love even more is when it comes for me. Will you give me that? Let me feel it pulse in my hand and mess us up with your spunk?" he asked hoarsely, twisting his palm at the tip each time before his hand would go slide down along its length, smearing more and more pre-cum along it.</p>
<p>"Yes, Jesus... yes."<br/><br/>Stiles had a dirty mouth and he knew it. He was able to use it as a weapon, shooting lust through Derek as the words were whispered into his ear and his lobe pulled on. Rapidly the Hale was getting closer to the point of no return with the human using his skilled hand to get the omega off. The erection was leaking, smearing wetness which the other eagerly used to aid his goal. Derek helped by pushing his hips up, biting on his lip as he moaned.<br/><br/>As his orgasm slammed into him, almost like struck with its force, he was unable to keep his eyes open. His mouth formed into a silent 'o' and with a guttural growl his seed splattered over the hand as well as making a mess on his own stomach. Large globs of watery cum stained both of them.</p>
<p>Stiles purred approvingly, letting Derek ride out his orgasm as he watched the first couple of strands land on their skin, his own breathing a bit hoarser and quicker. Then to add to Derek's pleasure, he went back to suck and bite and lick his neck, hand making sure to squeeze every last drop out.<br/><br/>After that he pushed himself up on his arm to be able to admire the pleasure on the sweaty face and once his touches became too much, he let Derek's spent cock go to lift his hand up to his own lips and sucked his fingers clean from the cum, moaning from its taste and not taking his eyes off the Hale.</p>
<p>It was too much, the way Stiles would milk him dry and bite at his neck to coax more out of Derek until there was nothing left to give. Even though werewolf, he needed a moment to catch his breath, feeling the way a few of the sweat drops trickled down his face. Chest heaving a few times, his heart started to calm down, his soft cock back to its usual size.<br/><br/>Slowly he peered through slits towards the other, seeing a look on Stiles’ face he hadn't seen before and wasn't sure what it was. Longing? Hunger? He decided to ignore it, because some things were better left unsaid since in the morning their lives would return to the way they were and they'd have this night to look back on.<br/><br/>"I'll get us a washcloth, we've made a mess."</p>
<p>"No, just leave it. I don't care about the mess. Unless it bothers you," Stiles wiped his hand on his own thigh – unwittingly marking himself more with Derek's scent. "We can take a shower later. But I'd like to... smell like you a little while longer," Stiles confessed it while looking down at the slowly calming down chest, a blush on his cheeks as he rested his hand in the middle of it. He could feel the strong thumping of Derek's heart under his palm and for some reason it felt so... good.<br/><br/>Usually in an attempt to avoid awkwardness and with that making things worse with all the babbling, this time Stiles only offered a bit shy (and at the same time a tiny bit sad) smile to the wolf and put his head down onto the sweaty chest, inhaling him as deep as possible.<br/><br/>He wanted to remember every little detail – the visuals, the tastes, the scents, the touches... everything – about this crazy night for the rest of his life.</p>
<p>"I'm a werewolf, Stiles." So no, he didn't care about the mess, he loved reeking of Stiles, and how the human was smelling of him too. Loved having his nose full of the scent of their time of sex together. So he didn't move since the human didn't care either. Derek was good like this, liked the moments after sex to cuddle up and bask in their warmth and the feel of the bodies entwined.<br/><br/>Only there was not just sex in his nose, there was a lingering feeling of sadness coming from the human. "What's wrong? Why do you feel sad?" The sex had been amazing so why even the sad feelings? Not once was it made clear that Stiles hadn't enjoyed himself. "I thought you wanted this."</p>
<p><em>Damned chemo signals</em>, Stiles thought. He forgot about those for a moment. He's still an idiot, it seems.<br/><br/>"Yes, I wanted this and it was amazing. And it's nothing, don't worry about it. I just don't want this night to ever end. It's been a while since I had so much fun. And having that with you only made it better. That's all," he said with a light shrug, head still resting on Derek's chest while his hand kept caressing it and playing with the hairs there. "Hope you had fun too and won't regret it in the morning." Which was really around the corner since dawn was approaching. Wow, they've been having sex longer than he thought.</p>
<p>"You're still a terrible liar." Even if there wasn't that familiar uptick in the heartbeat, Derek could tell without looking at Stiles, because it was in his voice. When that happened it would sound off, a little hoarser, a bit more strained. At least it would when he tried to lie to Derek. To others it would be smoother – if they weren't werewolves because those were hard to lie to.<br/><br/>One thing was true for sure: he had fun and he didn't want the night to end, and that was something Derek felt as well even though technically it was nearly over. But Stiles shouldn't get dragged into Derek's life again, this was better left at a one time thing. Stiles could go back to his own life and look back at this fondly.<br/><br/>"No regrets though, none. Maybe someday we can do it again." Maybe. Derek had his things to get from the guy's couch he had been staying on, find a new place to stay while planning where to go next. Life as a lone wanderer suited him, because he couldn't mess up lives when he didn't stick around long enough. "I never had regrets with you."</p>
<p>Not even all those times when Derek had left him behind. Not even the moment when he soon would walk out on him again. That cleared that up for Stiles, at least.<br/><br/>"Yeah, I'd like that and I'm happy then," Stiles said, unwittingly nuzzling to Derek a bit more, not wanting him to go. But like always, he'd just watch and let him go. It was what they always did, no matter how many times their paths had crossed.<br/><br/>And there was one thing Stiles will regret again. Not asking Derek to stay, no matter how much he wanted to do that. But Derek said he was happy with his wanderer life now and Stiles never in all these years they've known each other tried to hold back Derek from what made him happy. Seeing the Hale – who had suffered so much already – happy was more important for Stiles. It's been for long years now.<br/><br/>"I don't regret tonight either," he finally said and closed his eyes to listen to the steady heartbeats, a small smile playing on his lips.</p>
<p>Stiles maybe was still crushing on him and Derek knew he had to leave even though he wanted this night to last into the next night and the next. For a brief moment he watched Stiles sleep before he gently moved him, replacing himself with the pillow his head had been resting on. Quietly as only a werewolf could, the Hale dressed, glancing back to Stiles. It was better this way, he didn't do goodbyes.<br/><br/>Instead he left a small note on his side of the bed. It was short and to the point.<br/><br/>𝓝𝓸 𝓻𝓮𝓰𝓻𝓮𝓽𝓼<br/>- 𝓓<br/><br/>He didn't even leave a phone number because he switched between them too often or didn't have a phone at all. No attachments. That what made it all work and kept everybody safe. If he was omega for too long, he'd have sex with an alpha, it worked for a bit. It wasn't the best of lives, but it kept him healthy and he could pretend like this life made him happy, sinking into nameless embraces to forget the names which meant something.<br/><br/>Stiles has always meant something, it was why it was so dangerous to linger around him for too long.</p>
<p>The human woke up a few hours later, stretching in his bed with a satisfied moan. Then the aches in his body and the smell of male sex reached his nose too. Derek's scent... Which brought back the memories from the night before.<br/><br/>"Derek?" he lifted his head with messy hair sticking in every direction, but didn't see or hear anything. As his hand reached out to touch the other side of the bed, his hand bumped against the note. Stiles sat up, the happy and satisfied shining dimming from his whiskey-colored eyes.<br/><br/>The sheet was cold. The note short. The pain numbing.<br/><br/>He forgot for a moment that Derek didn't do goodbyes. He was stupid to think this time was going to be any different. Why would it? He wasn't that important.<br/><br/>"No regrets, huh?" Stiles whispered hoarsely, already sitting naked on the edge of the bed with the note in his hand. There was a dry chuckle which turned into an ugly sound. Then two teardrops landed on his bruised thighs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part 5</strong>
</p>
<p>After that the days were somehow duller and grayer and Stiles couldn't shake off the sadness and depression that kept following him wherever he went. He was on autopilot. Went to work, caught bad guys, went out to eat or just sit around next to a coffee, watching people living their lives. But his bubbling, hyperactive personality was nowhere to be found.<br/><br/>His own life felt like passing him by, like he wasn't even part of it. Sometimes it felt like he wasn't even living. Just existing. He felt alive when he was with Derek, though. Back in the days he thought it was because of the danger and adrenaline during their potentially deadly adventures. Then later he felt like that during their conversations and bickering too. Each time they got closer and then Derek had left, the world lost its colors a bit for Stiles. And each time that sensation lasted longer.<br/><br/>This time... this time it felt worse somehow. Okay, he knew why. Being with Derek like that showed Stiles how it meant to be <em>really</em> alive. And now he'd lost hope that it was going to happen ever again. Because he thought naively that maybe after spending the night together and putting everything he had into it, Derek would stay. But Stiles had nothing else to offer. And apparently it was still not enough. He'll never be enough for someone like Derek.<br/><br/>Too bad that after their night together 9 days 8 hours and 40 minutes ago (but who was counting?) Stiles was more in love with Derek than ever before.<br/><br/>And yet now he still felt numb and empty, just pushing his half-eaten food on his plate. He's been doing that for like half an hour, so he decided to just pay and head home despite the rain outside. He didn't care.<br/><br/>He stopped looking over his shoulder and around in hopes of taking a glimpse of the familiar figure in that black leather-jacket, hands in the pockets. Derek was long gone by then, god knows where. Stiles accepted that and hoped that he was happy wherever he was. Even if it made the detective feel miserable.<br/><br/>At home he took a warm shower, got dressed and made a hot mug of tea. His hair was still damp from the rain and shower, but he didn't care. After the tea he just curled up in his old leather-armchair by the window, his favorite comforter keeping his form warm enough while he was staring out through the window.</p>
<p>Derek should have left San Francisco, he should have and yet he hadn't because he couldn't. So he didn't do goodbyes but that didn't mean he didn't care. Some decisions were made because he cared too much.<br/><br/>Instead of the couch surfing, he had found an abandoned building to linger in for a while. He couldn't afford distractions that came with human interactions. He watched Stiles for over a week, from a far distance so the other wouldn't notice him. And he never did. Stiles was too busy hanging his head to even glance back once. Too caught up in his own head to see the world outside of it and the more Derek observed, the more he realized that maybe Stiles wasn't such a bad liar after all.<br/><br/>This wasn't happiness, this wasn't how Stiles enjoyed his life. He was lonely, nobody besides the people he worked with interacted with him and he left for home alone. There were no smiles, there wasn't even a glint of life in the dull eyes. And Derek knew – despite his tendency to blame himself for things he had no fault in – that this was of his doing for real. Scott had told him once how Stiles had missed him, had been angry with him for leaving with Braeden that day in Mexico. Scott had told him that when Stiles and Derek had returned to Beacon Hills after Stiles had rescued the wolf from the FBI manhunt.<br/><br/>Stiles wasn't pining, he was mourning and he had been for over a week while the Hale resorted to hiding in the dark and watching from afar. Because of sticking around, this time he saw what he did, this time there was no pretending. And wasn't he the idiot for pretending his life was so great to keep Stiles happy when the other wasn't happy at all? It was better this way, it was so much safer for Stiles this way. And yet Derek didn't leave as he tried to make up his mind on what to do. He still had no clue what to do when he had found himself in Stiles' apartment when the human wasn't there. No clue at all what he was doing while hiding away in the bedroom as he listened to Stiles showering, and then hiding away on the fire escape when Stiles went into the bedroom.<br/><br/>It was why he had a clear view of the forlorn look on the human's face while the werewolf was outside in the rain, looking at the broken man curled up in his chair. Derek opened the window with ease since no window was locked for him ever, and as shock registered on the human's face at having a wet werewolf dripping on his carpet, Derek spoke, softly.<br/><br/>"I lied. I have one regret. Abandoning you."</p>
<p>The shock on Stiles face slowly disappeared and finally some life came back into his eyes as he stood up, letting the blanket drop to the floor. He couldn't believe that Derek was back! That he was really there dripping all over the floor and carpet. Not that the human cared about that.<br/><br/>Swallowing hard, he took a step towards the werewolf to reach out and lightly grab the edge of the leather-jacket with both hands. Just to make sure this was real and not some dream or illusion or possibly his mind finally going crazy. But the leather was cool and wet under his fingers as he took another step, stopping right in front of the slightly taller wolf. The brown, suddenly hopeful eyes never left that intense gaze.<br/><br/>"I have one too. Not asking you sooner to stay with me," he whispered and it was clear that he meant much more than for one night.</p>
<p>As much as Derek wanted to say he would have stayed back then when asked, he knew it wasn't the right time for them. Now though, now it was different. Water leaked down from his wet hair in rivulets over his face and he didn't care. He didn't care that this was about the stupidest thing he was going to do and it broke all of his own rules and yet...<br/><br/>"Ask me."<br/><br/>He leaned in closer as Stiles clutched at his leather jacket. They had been in this pose before, many years ago, but it was all different now. There was no turning back. And Derek, he didn't mind staying in San Francisco, it wasn't like he had a pack or home to return to.</p>
<p>Stiles' heart was beating fast now as his fingers tightened around the leather, lips parting on a small gasp for air. His hopeful eyes were searching the wolf's for a long moment.<br/><br/>"Don't leave this time. Stay with me, Derek," Stiles pressed himself against the wet body, getting damp within moments, but he didn't give a damn. "I need you, because... I love you."</p>
<p>"I'll stay." It was that simple. He'd stay because he was asked, because the lone wanderer had only wandered to keep the others from being harmed. He was so tired of being alone, of being an omega, of meaningless sex without ever having feelings. Stiles had shown him what it was like to make love, and they could never go back now.<br/><br/>Green eyes searched brown ones, a warm glow in them as his lashes lowered halfway, his eyes going to the tempting lips. "I need you too." And he loved him too. More than he should, more than what was healthy since Derek Hale never ever did anything in the normal way. His hand reached up to cup a warm cheek before settling his hand at the back of Stiles' neck to pull him as close as possible so he could kiss him.<br/><br/>The kiss betrayed his feelings, it was deep and passionate. They were going to make their own life now, together. Because Derek wasn't going anywhere again, not without Stiles.</p>
<p>
  <strong>THE END</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>